


The Raven King (filk)

by errandofmercy



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell & Related Fandoms, Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Filk, Folk Music, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/errandofmercy/pseuds/errandofmercy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my own arrangement of a fictitious Yorkshire folk song used in Susanna Clarke's phenomenal book, "Johnathan Strange and Mr. Norrell". The lyrics belong to Clarke, and the arrangement was the best I could manage with my voice, a box drum, and a rather flat tin whistle. I hope you enjoy it ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Raven King (filk)

Listen to the song at my SoundCloud page:

 

[Listen to The Raven King (filk)](https://soundcloud.com/errandofmercy-1/the-raven-king-no-reverb) 

 

Lyrics:

 

Not long, not long, my father said

Not long shall you be ours

The Raven King knows all to well

Which are the finest flowers

 

The priest was all too worldly

Though he prayed and rang his bell

The Raven King three candles lit

The priest said it was well

 

Her arms were all too feeble

Though she claimed to love me so

The Raven King stretched out his hand

She sighed and let me go

 

This land is all too feeble

It is painted on the sky

And trembles like the wind-shook rain

When the Raven King goes by

 

For always and for always

I pray remember me

Upon the moors, beneath the stars

With the King's wild company!

 

 

 

Thank you for listening! <3


End file.
